When Tomorrow Comes
by Felix Canis
Summary: Eurythimics Songfic. A/F slash. mild.
1. When Tomorrow Comes

When Tomorrow Comes  
  
AN: this is a REALLY sappy A/F fic. I've never written slash before, so I do not guarantee how it will come out. Not too bad, I hope. Set to "When Tomorrow Comes" by the Eurythmics. This takes place before Moria but after Charadras.  
  
Dedicated.  
  
Well, here goes.  
  
~*~ Underneath your dreamlit eyes  
  
Shades of sleep have driven you away. ~*~  
  
Aragorn walked to the edge of the fellowship's camp, his alert, watchful eyes scouting for any danger. He silently prayed nothing would happen. The Fellowship's sleep had been broken for three nights straight now, and all they were going on now was the knowledge of what would happen if they failed in their quest. He looked over at the four sleeping figures nearest him, the hobbits. Merry and Pippin were stretched out, snoring softly. Sam was huddled close to Frodo, as if protecting the other hobbit. Frodo lay on his side, facing Aragorn, slightly curled, as if warding off a blow. Aragorn frowned to see the hobbit's lips curled downwards in his sleep. He had noticed this before, and it rent his heart to see the grim effect this quest had had on the fragile hobbit.  
  
~*~ The moon is pale outside  
  
And you are far from here. ~*~  
  
Frodo stirred in his sleep, mumbling something into his bedroll. Aragorn walked over and knelt by Frodo's side, smoothing his hair protectively. Frodo's eyes opened, fearful, but his face relaxed when he saw Aragorn's face hovering above him.  
  
~*~ Breathing shifts your careless head  
  
Untroubled by the chaos of our lives. ~*~  
  
Frodo heaved a sigh. Neither spoke for a second. Finally, Aragorn broke the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry to have woken you."  
  
"No, it's alright," Frodo replied. "I had been having a nightmare anyway."  
  
"A nightmare?"  
  
The hobbit closed his eyes. "Yes, it was terrible."  
  
~*~ Another day - another night  
  
Has taken you again my dear. ~*~  
  
"What was it?" Aragorn asked, his voice barely penetrating the thick blanket of darkness that hung all around them like a curtain. Frodo looked up to meet his clear blue eyes, which were staring intently into his own.  
  
"I.I was all alone. None of you were with me, and I was being chased. I-" He stopped dead, putting his hands over his face.  
  
~*~ And you know that I'm gonna be the one  
  
Who'll be there  
  
When you need someone to depend upon ~*~  
  
Aragorn gently pulled one of Frodo's hands off the small face.  
  
"You'll be okay," Aragorn said. "We're all here for you. We won't desert you. This burden rests on all of us, though you are the one to carry it."  
  
~*~ When tomorrow comes...  
  
When tomorrow comes...  
  
Wait till tomorrow comes - yea yea...  
  
Wait till tomorrow comes - yea yea... ~*~  
  
Frodo sat up, putting his face dangerously close to Aragorn's. The man's breath caught in his chest. Their eyes locked, and the corners of Frodo's mouth lifted slightly. A brief shiver passed over his face. Aragorn frowned.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
~*~ Last night while you were  
  
Lying in my arms ~*~  
  
Frodo nodded. Neither of them spoke for a second. Then Aragorn moved to wrap part of his cloak around Frodo. He looked down to see the hobbit's piercing blue eyes boring into his own.  
  
~*~ And I was wondering where you were  
  
You know you looked just like a baby ~*~  
  
After a minute, Frodo lowered his eyes and leaned into Aragorn's firm, lean, muscular body. The man's arm slipped around Frodo to warm him.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Better." Frodo murmured into his chest.  
  
~*~ Fast asleep in this dangerous world.  
  
Every star was shining brightly ~*~  
  
Aragorn lowered his head, burying his face in Frodo's hair. The hobbit tilted his head slightly back, to look at Aragorn. The man didn't know what had overtaken him- he leaned forward and, without hesitation, kissed Frodo's forehead.  
  
~*~ Just like a million years before.  
  
And we were feeling very small ~*~  
  
Frodo was shocked by the kiss, but he didn't let Aragorn see that. He tilted his head further back, and smoothly brought an arm up to wrap it around Aragorn's neck.  
  
~*~ Underneath the universe.  
  
And you know that I'm gonna be the one ~*~  
  
Frodo pulled Aragorn's head further down until their lips were less than an inch apart. Aragorn pushed forward, closing the distance. They kissed soundly for a minute before separating.  
  
~*~ Who'll be there when you need  
  
Someone to depend upon ~*~  
  
"Now," Aragorn said, "You'd better-"  
  
"Shh." Frodo said. "I'll tell you what you'd better do. You'd better stop talking and kiss me."  
  
~*~ When tomorrow comes...  
  
When tomorrow comes... ~*~  
  
~Finis~ 


	2. Here Comes the Rain Again

Okay, you guys asked for it! Once more, Eurythmics. "Here Comes the Rain Again"  
  
So, I guess you can now ignore the "Finis" at the end of chapter one. It's very late, about 3 AM, so I've no clue how this will go.  
  
Dedicated.  
  
Here goes:  
  
~*~  
  
Here comes the rain again  
  
Falling on my head like a memory  
  
Falling on my head like a new emotion  
  
~*~  
  
It had been two days since that first kiss. Neither Aragorn nor Frodo had spoke of that night, and were doing their best to avoid eye contact or speak to each other more than necessary.  
  
~*~  
  
I want to walk in the open wind  
  
I want to talk like lovers do  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn didn't know why that kiss had made him come so undone. He was a ranger, a man toughened and hardened by the elements and by his journeys. How could one action make him so intensely unfocused and cause him to become so undone? He really didn't know. He longed for more contact with the hobbit; any contact at all, whether physical or verbal, that would encourage or discourage Aragorn's feelings. He didn't know what had come over him; it was a whir of emotions such as he had never felt before. But what was it he felt for the hobbit? Lust? Simply the need for companionship beyond friendship on a long and terrible journey? Did he actually love Frodo?  
  
~*~  
  
I want to dive into your ocean  
  
Is it raining with you  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo grimaced as he stumbled over a hillock in the path. Aragorn caught him around the waist and, without missing a beat, set him back on his feet. The hobbit blushed and mumbled a thanks to the Ranger before continuing on his way.  
  
~*~  
  
So baby talk to me  
  
Like lovers do  
  
~*~  
  
The Fellowship had settled in a small clearing for the night and Aragorn sat on his haunches, stirring the fire. He heard a sound behind him of someone shifting in their bedroll, but he was too lost in thought too bother with it. He stopped his fiddling with the stick in the fire when he felt a presence behind him.  
  
"Aragorn," a voice said.  
  
~*~  
  
Walk with me  
  
Like lovers do  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo lay in the dark, pondering. Did Aragorn love him? No, that was foolish. He had promised himself to the Lady Arwen. She had given up her immortality to be with him. But- did he love Aragorn- now, that was a question with some serious pondering to do. He decided it was no use. He struggled to get out of his oversized bedroll and walk to the man hunched by the fire.  
  
~*~  
  
Talk to me  
  
Like lovers do  
  
~*~  
  
"Aragorn," He said. The Ranger at first gave no sign on knowledge that he was there. Mustering his courage, Frodo put a hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
Here comes the rain again  
  
Raining in my head like a tragedy  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn's muscles tensed under the hobbit's touch. "Yes, Frodo?" he asked. He turned his head to look at the hobbit, who was looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Frodo said. "About the other night."  
  
~*~  
  
Tearing me apart like a new emotion  
  
Oooooh  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes, about that. I want to- need to- talk to you, too." Aragorn said. "What are your feelings for me?"  
  
~*~  
  
I want to breathe in the open wind  
  
I want to kiss like lovers do  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo was startled by this question. "What do I feel?" he repeated the question. "I feel."  
  
~*~  
  
I want to dive into your ocean  
  
Is it raining with you  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn put a large, callused finger to Frodo's lips. "Do not say anything you would regret, little one. Think it over first, do not be rash."  
  
Frodo nodded, lowering his eyes. Aragorn removed his finger and placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
So baby talk to me  
  
Like lovers do  
  
~*~  
  
Both were silent for a few minutes. Frodo finally looked from the fire straight into Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn could see the reflection of the flame dancing in Frodo's clear blue eyes.  
  
"I think I love you," Frodo whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Here comes the rain again  
  
Falling on my head like a memory  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn was taken aback. "You think you love me?" he repeated, stunned.  
  
"Yes," Frodo confessed. "I have for quite some time now. And I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?" Aragorn asked, deeply confused.  
  
"For loving you," Frodo said. "I know you have promised yourself to Arwen, and I am sorry I was not able to keep my emotions to myself. I promise not to speak of it again. Good night."  
  
~*~  
  
Falling on my head like a new emotion  
  
(Here it comes again, here it comes again)  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo moved to go back to his bedroll, but Aragorn stopped him.  
  
"No, Frodo. Don't be sorry," he said, just barely above a whisper.  
  
~*~  
  
I want to walk in the open wind  
  
I want to talk like lovers do  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn drew the small hobbit closer and kissed him soundly. Frodo felt the world around him vanish, felt the ground disappear below him, felt nothing other than Aragorn's soft lips caressing his own, Aragorn's arms around him, Aragorn's thumb stroking his cheek. After a moment, Aragorn pulled back slightly.  
  
"I think I love you, too."  
  
~*~  
  
I want dive into your ocean  
  
Is it raining with you  
  
~*~ 


	3. There Must Be an Angel Playing With my H...

No-one on earth could feel like this.  
I'm thrown and overblown with bliss.  
  
~*~  
Aragorn walked at his usual slow but steady pace at the back of the Fellowship, thinking and mulling things over. He was supposed to be watching over his companions, scouting for danger, but his mind was elsewhere. Head down, he strode after the Fellowship, simply thinking. About Frodo, about the quest, about Arwen.  
~*~  
  
There must be an angel  
Playing with my heart.  
  
~*~  
Arwen! now, how would she react? And how exactly did he feel about Frodo? Did he love Frodo? Did he love Arwen? things needed to be pulled apart, examined, and then assessed. Then, and only then, could he really and truly say what he felt. However he felt, he knew he'd have to go with what he felt. Arwen would want him to, and he knew neither Arwen nor Frodo would want him to be with them when his heart was with another.   
~*~  
  
I walk into an empty room  
And suddenly my heart goes "boom"!  
  
~*~  
He loved Arwen. Her soft voice soothing him after a tough journey, Her smile, the way she would kiss him when they were reunited after one of Aragorn's long absences. How it felt to finally see her after weeks or even months away from her.   
~*~  
  
It's an orchestra of angels  
And they're playing with my heart.  
  
~*~  
But Frodo, it seemed, also had claimed his heart. It seemed he truly cherished the hobbit. He could barely go an hour's march without thinking about the hobbit, daydreaming about the hobbit, wishing he could have a few moments in private with the hobbit. Remembering kissing Frodo, feeling his childishly small hand on Aragorn's neck. Feeling a small, warm tongue, darting in and out of his mouth, sending chills down Aragorn's spine. Chills of the likes of which he hadn't felt since his youth. It was amazing, that a small Shire hobbit could unlock feelings he didn't know were possible for him to feel.  
~*~  
  
No-one on earth could feel like this.   
I'm thrown and overblown with bliss.  
  
~*~  
*Two months later, Aragorn's POV*  
  
The Dream again- always the Dream. Though it is no nightmare, it haunts me, chases around the corners of my soul during the day, lurking in the shadows between sleep and waking, not really coming out until the middle of the night, in the dark.   
  
It started when Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, and i reached Rohan. The first time i met Eowyn, I immediately disliked her. There was nothing wrong with her as a person, but she evoked thoughts and memories i had been warring with myself to bury since i left Rivendell. She was good with a bow, even better with a sword, a match for even me at times. That was the first time the Dream came to me, the night i met her. I woke up in a cold sweat, still seeing the pair of beautiful blue eyes, the ebony hair, the soft hand on my shoulder.  
~*~  
  
There must be an angel  
Playing with my heart.  
  
~*~  
It was not Frodo. It was Arwen. In the Dream, i told her of my love for Frodo, of my uncertainty over her love and Frodo's, of my uncertainty over almost everything. She tells me not to worry, softly caresses my cheek, tells me that i must go with my heart, and then softly kisses my neck, giving me the strength and courage to face one more day.   
~*~  
  
And when I think that I'm alone  
It seems there's more of us at home.  
  
~*~  
Tonight was different, though.  
  
Instead of the Dream ending in her face emblazoned in my head, leaving me cold and thirsting for her touch, it ended in her speaking to me, telling me the last thing i thought i'd hear from her.  
~*~  
  
It's a multitude of angels  
And they're playing with my heart.  
  
~*~  
"This is not the end. It is the beginning. You must go with Frodo."  
~*~  
  
I must be hallucinating  
Watching angels celebrating.  
  
~*~  
*Frodo's POV, at Mt. Doom*  
  
Put me on, Frodo, It whispered in my mind. You'll have all you want. You'll be safe in your lover's arms, and you'll never again know fear, nor pain, nor misery.  
  
I fell to my knees. Sam turned around. "Mr. Frodo?" he asked. But I did not hear him.   
  
Maybe it is right, I thought. Maybe if I could just slip on the Ring for a second, just the briefest moment, everything will be all right.  
  
No, I was sent here to destroy it.  
  
Destroy it? That was-  
  
I never finished my thought, as i suddenly blacked out.  
~*~  
  
Could this be reactivating  
All my senses dislocating?  
  
~*~  
I woke up in a white bed in a white room. Why was i here? Where was the Ring? i felt for the weight at my neck, but all i felt was skin. No Ring, no chain. I looked around me. Sam was sleeping across the room in a bed like mine. I sat up quickly but immediately regretted it as the room suddenly appeared to be spinning.   
  
"Good Morning," said a voice i had given up hope on ever hearing again.  
  
"Aragorn?" I said in a whisper.  
~*~  
  
This must be a strange deception  
By celestial intervention.  
  
~*~  
The man nodded, a slight smile playing around the corners of his mouth.   
  
"This must be a dream.' I said.  
  
"It's no dream," he said.   
  
"Prove it." I said fearfully, afraid I'd wake up any minute, with nothing but a cold, cruel wind in my face and a rumbling hunger in my stomach. He smiled softly.  
  
"There's nothing i can do that will prove anything, you'll just have to take my word for it."  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I thought for a moment on what exactly i wanted to say, but, as i opened my mouth to say what i had wanted to say for months, he came down smoothly and covered my mouth with his. After a long slow kiss, we separated.  
  
"I love you, Frodo."  
  
"But what of Arwen?" I said, suddenly excited, and a little scared.  
  
"She gives us her blessings. She has left to the Grey Havens." And he came down and once more kissed me, with much passion.  
  
"Well, hello to you too."  
~*~  
  
Leavin' me the recollection  
Of your heavenly connection.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
